Problem: $h(x) = 3x$ $f(n) = -4n^{2}+4(h(n))$ $ f(h(-3)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(-3)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(-3) = (3)(-3)$ $h(-3) = -9$ Now we know that $h(-3) = -9$ . Let's solve for $f(h(-3))$ , which is $f(-9)$ $f(-9) = -4(-9)^{2}+4(h(-9))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(-9)$ $h(-9) = (3)(-9)$ $h(-9) = -27$ That means $f(-9) = -4(-9)^{2}+(4)(-27)$ $f(-9) = -432$